DBTMC Chapter 3- Trunks Vs. Goten/ The Mysterious Hat
Chapter 3- Trunks VS Goten/The Mysterious Hat Goten and Trunks took fighting stances. Goten shifted his weight to the right, and flew at Trunks with a kick, who pivoted to the side. Goten had a trick up his sleeve, so as his foot touched the ground, he bounced back at Trunks. Sensing his energy, Trunks tried to pivot again, but Goten dealt a hard blow to his side. Goten and Trunks jumped back to neutral positions. Trunks shot a Ki Blast at Goten, knocking him off balance and into a ten feet ground. Maple screamed as he hit the ground and tried to run towards him, but Videl held her in place. Son Goten got up and looked towards the crowd watching them. He put up his hands, “I’m fine, see?” He turned his head back towards Trunks, and floated back up the hill. “If that’s the way you want to play, I’ll show you my new move. Ka-me-ha-me..” Trunks laughed. “There already is a Kamehameha and a Super Kamehameha. What is this, the ULTRA Kamehameha?” Then suddenly a ring shot out of Goten’s hand, and trapped Trunks. Trunks struggled, but couldn’t break free. “I remember someone telling us about one of Gotenks moves, Galactica Donuts. I know my half thought up that, because ever since I was little, I wanted to make this move.” Goten cupped his hands. “HA!” The ring swelled up and exploded. However, right before the explosion, Trunks turned Super Saiyan. Goten frowned, “I worked really hard to make that move.” Goten went Super Super Saiyan. Maple’s jaw was wide open in disbelief. “T-t-h-hey changed into bl-l-londes! Just like the Golden Warrior!” Videl looked at Gohan and gave him a quick smile. Goten pummeled Trunks, then smashed him into a nearby tree. Trunks fired a barrage of Ki Blasts, and Goten blocked most of them, but the last one hit him right in the leg. He regained his balance on land, and charged a Super Kamehameha. “Kame-...” Trunks laughed at Goten, “Old classic huh? Why don’t I use one my father’s old moves? FIN-AL...” “...Hame-...” “ -FLASH!” “HAAAAAA!” The blasts collided. Final Flash overpowered Super Kamehameha, but Trunks lost control of his blast. Trunks barely dodged it, lighting his hair on fire. Trunks went Ascended Super Saiyan, and the fire went out. “What are you going to do now Goten? Just forfeit.” Goten smirked. “What about yesterday?” Trunks’ face turned white. “You mean...” Goten went Super Saiyan 2, and slammed into Trunks. Trunks tried to block while flying back, but Goten increased speed and hit him in the back. Trunks yelped and shot a Ki Blast at Goten. Goten landed and caught the Ki Blast. “You better forfeit.” Trunks gave a defeated sigh. He forfeited, much to Vegeta’s anger. Suddenly a shadow fell over Goten, Trunks, and the spectators. A giant black hat with a red rose dropped onto the mountain. A cloud of dust was kicked up. After a few seconds, the hat vanished; Goku, Vegeta, and Pan vanished along with it. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were in their strongest forms, so they could resist the power of the hat, and the non-Saiyans weren’t targeted. One by one; Goku’s ki disappeared, Vegeta’s ki disappeared, and Pan’s ki disappeared. However, those who were not captured by the hat were being watched by a mysterious figure... SAGA END Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon